The present invention relates to a new and improved friction spinning device containing a friction spinning means or element in the form of, for instance, a perforated drum, a perforated band or belt or a perforated disc for producing a yarn or the like and to a method of use of the friction spinning device.
Generally speaking, the present invention relates to a friction spinning device comprising a friction spinning means or element comprising a selective one of a perforated drum, a perforated band or belt and a perforated disc for a friction spinning device for production of a yarn. The friction spinning device comprises a pneumatic fiber transport passage or channel for transporting freely-floating fibers onto the perforated friction spinning means or element for forming the freely-floating fibers to a yarn at a yarn formation position of the perforated friction spinning means or element. Also provided are means for withdrawing the formed yarn in a predetermined direction. The pneumatic fiber transport passage or channel has an opening disposed substantially parallel to the yarn formation position and at a predetermined spacing therefrom. The pneumatic fiber transport passage or channel is inclined to the yarn formation position at an angle lying substantially between 5.degree. and 90.degree..
A method and a friction spinning device are known in which freely-floating fibers are so delivered to friction spinning means and are so held by the friction spinning means for transport to a yarn formation position, that on average these fibers define with the yarn formation position an angle greater than 0.degree. but less than 90.degree.; i.e., the fibers are delivered neither in the direction of motion of the friction spinning means nor parallel to the yarn formation position, but in a disposition lying therebetween. In this context, the expression "yarn formation position" refers to that region on the friction spinning means or element on which the so-called yarn end is formed.
In the course of further development, it has been found that a portion of the fibers, dependent upon the speed of the friction spinning means and of the airflow or fiber stream, is laid on the perforated surface of the friction spinning means or element in the aforementioned, undesired directions. This is disadvantageous for yarn formation, particularly as regards yarn strength.